1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to various kinds of wiping cloths (e.g., sponges) that are used to clean the floor or other surfaces in households.
2. Description of Related Art
The wiping cloths may have a simple structure in that they are formed from a sponge-type material, for instance. It is important that the wiping cloth absorbs the dirt from the surface to be cleaned and releases it again during the wringing-out process. In order to remove even baked-on dirt, wiping cloths have become known in which two different materials are superposed on top of one another. One layer is primarily used to absorb water, and the other is used as scrubbing surface. A mop made up of an internally located sponge and two side surfaces from different materials has found wide distribution. One side is implemented as swab, while the other side is made of a non-woven fabric and has an especially high absorbency. For the wringing-out process, two rollers are guided across the sponge and the water is squeezed out in this manner. As an alternative, the wiping mop may also be implemented by using two foldable sponge-holding devices (“butterfly mop”), which may be squeezed out against each other by a roller mechanism.
A wiping cloth has become known from German utility model patent No. 299 14 621 U1, which is made up of at least one hydrophilic foam-type layer and an abrasion-proof hydrophilic layer arranged on its underside and an abrasion-proof second hydrophilic layer arranged on the topside. In this manner, a high degree of absorbency of the central, foam-type layer is achieved, which is protected on its top and bottom side by an individual abrasion-proof layer. Such a wiping cloth finds many uses.
From the laid-open document DE-OS 25 56 277, a floor mop has become known, which consists of a holder with wiping strips attached thereto. Such a floor mop is relatively easy to manufacture, but the wringing-out the absorbed water creates difficulties.